


Shut up, Merlin

by ForTheLoveOfFangirling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfFangirling/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur shows Merlin who's boss in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Merlin

Arthur pushed Merlin forcefully into his chambers as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it off in one fluid motion, his eyes trained on his servant as his body reacted to the devilish thoughts playing out in his mind as to what he was about to do.

"Strip for me, and do it slowly." Arthur commanded as he pulled one of the chairs away from his table and sat facing Merlin who started by undoing the buttons to his shirt and then pulling it over his head, revealing pale white skin and dark chest hair, before reaching for his kerchief when Arthur stopped him. "Leave that bit on." he said with a smirk taking in the sight before him. Finally Merlin reached for the button on his trousers only he looked at Arthur innocently as he pulled them down to his ankles and stepped out of them, standing before the prince in nothing but his kerchief and his hard length on display.

"Now what?" Merlin asked looking to Arthur for guidance. When Arthur was in a mood like this he never knew what to expect and that excited him more than Arthur even knew.

"Go stand facing the table." Arthur replied as he watched him stand in the empty spot his chair had been with his back towards him and Arthur stood, walking slowly towards him, his boots clicking against the hard stone as Merlin waited in anticipation of his next move. Finally Arthur reached him and shoved him face down onto the table by his shoulder so he was bent in front of him before he folded his belt in two and smacked Merlin hard on the ass with it.

"Ow, Arthur!" Merlin cried out from the stinging pain only to feel Arthur do it again before leaning over him.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur said harshly in his ear before standing again and whipping him with the belt, watching as long welts formed on the pale skin of his plump, tight ass. Arthur pulled down his trousers and kicked them off to the side as his erection sprang free and sat against Merlin's thigh as he placed his hand on he young mans lower back, his nails digging in his he slowly drove them up towards his neck as he leaned over his shaking form. "Are you ready?" Arthur whispered seductively as his palm ran over his shoulder and down his side before grazing over his abdomen to grip his shaft in his large, rough hands, and he the moan Merlin let out vibrate through his back.

"Y-yes." Merlin stuttered out and without any warning Arthur thrust into him as deep as his shaft could go, resting for a minute before pulling his hips back enough so that he was still inside him. Arthur bite into his shoulder blade, feeling him tense up as he began to thrust at a slow pace, his hand still on his cock as he pumped him up and down between his thrusts. Merlin gripped the edge of the table that dug into his hip bones, his face rubbing against the hard wood as Arthur began to thrust harder into him and making his hips collide hard into the edge as a loud moan escaped his lips that made Arthur let go of his shaft and cover his mouth.

"I said...shut up...Merlin." Arthur grunted out as he felt the young warlock begin to nibble at his fingers, the odd moan vibrating into his palm making the prince smirk. Merlin let go of the table with his right hand and grabbed onto his own dick, pumping up and downing the absence of Arthur's. Arthur noticed this and stopped mid thrusts, grabbing both of Merlin's hands and placing them up on the table above his head and holding them there. "That's my job." Arthur said angry as he pushed himself as hard as he could into him, making him gasp in surprise and what sounded like a slight bit of pain as he began to move his hips faster, his hand once again reaching around Merlin's front and grabbing his cock firmly and pumping him with more force.

"Arthur...Arthur I can't hold out for much longer." Merlin whimpered between his moans as the pleasure from both sensations began to build up to an intolerable high that he knew holding out was not an option any longer.

"Go ahead." Arthur grunted as he felt Merlin quiver beneath him as he moaned, that ever so familiar moan that let Arthur know he hit his moment of ecstasy, and felt him let off in his hand. Arthur trailed kisses down Merlin's spine as he worked to reach his own peak, letting his seed spill inside Merlin before pulling himself out and laying his sweat drenched body over Merlin's back, both men breathing heavily and Arthur still feathering Merlin with light kisses.


End file.
